mythicgunnersfandomcom-20200215-history
ZombsRoyale.io - Cosmetics
= Cosmetics = Cosmetics in ZombsRoyale.io allow players to customize the appearance of their player in-game and have no effect on the gameplay whatsoever. Only logged-in players can make use of cosmetics and can get them by purchasing cosmetic chestsusing Z-Coins or Gems, in which the chest(s) will give a few random cosmetics. You can earn exclusive cosmetics from events like the Battle Pass. You can also buy more exclusive outfits from the shop with gems. Emotes Common: Cool=Level 5 GG=Default Happy=Default Laugh=Default Need Ammo=Default Need Healing=Default Need Weapon=Default Thumbs Down=Default Thumbs Up=Default Uncommon: Cry Devil Ninja Poop=Unobtainable RIP=Unobtainable Sad Upset Wink Rare: Beach Ball=Alpha Season Tier 2 Epic: Ancient Axe=S1 Tier 47 (Battle Pass) Ancient GG=S1 Tier 47 (Battle Pass) Ancient Owned=S1 Tier 25 (Battle Pass) Ancient Z=S1 Tier 38 (Battle Pass) Beach Sunglasses=Alpha Season Tier 14 Digging Tools=Unobtainable Dino Blush=S1 Tier 16 (Free Pass) Dino Happy=S1 Tier 6 (Free Pass) Dino Mad=S1 Tier 44 (Free Pass) Fossil Bone=Unobtainable Fossil Claw=S1 Tier 73 (Battle Pass) Fossil Skull=Unobtainable Legendary: Explorer Boy Happy=S1 Tier 58 (Battle Pass) Explorer Boy Sad=S1 Tier 93 Explorer Boy Smile=S1 Tier 10 (Battle Pass) Explorer Girl Happy=S1 Tier 63 (Battle Pass) Explorer Girl Sad=S1 Tier 98 (Battle Pass) Explorer Girl Smile=S1 Tier 26 (Battle Pass) Raptor Cry=S1 Tier 79 (Battle Pass) Raptor Shock=Unobtainable Raptor Surprise=Unobtainable Scientist Happy=Unobtainable Spitter Happy=S1 Tier 86 (Battle Pass) Triceratops Happy=S1 Tier 20 (Battle Pass) Triceratops Mad=S1 Tier 68 (Battle Pass) Triceratops Sad=S1 Tier 51 (Battle Pass) Triceratops Shocked=S1 Tier 4 (Battle Pass) Mythic: Dino Tongue=Unobtainable Egg Peekaboo=Unobtainable Meat=Unobtainable Zombs Friendly=Refer 1 Parachutes Common: Heliglider=Unobtainable Mythic: Ancient Bird=Unobtainable Balloon=Alpha Season Tier 30 Bat Big Blimp=Unobtainable Big Ol’ Leaf=S1 Tier 8 (Battle Pass) Droney=Unobtainable Egbert=Unobtainable Falling Meteor=S1 Tier 100 (Battle Pass) Fancy Kite=Unobtainable Fighter Jet Flightless Dodo=Unobtainable Fossil Glider=S1 Tier 64 (Battle Pass) Fossildactyl=Unobtainable Fossilized Print Chute=S1 Tier 40 (Battle Pass) Glider Red Kite Old School Painted Canvas=Level 50 Paper Plane Pterodactyl=S1 Tier 93 (Battle Pass) Seagull Stealth Bomber=Unobtainable Target Tarp=S1 Tier 1 (Battle Pass) Tattered Pelt=Unobtainable TechGlider Triceratops Chute=S1 Tier 31 (Free Pass) Umbrella Blue Umbrella Red=Unobtainable Woven Leaves=S1 Tier 50 (Free Pass) Zombs Platoon=Refer 7 Melee Skins Common: Blue Gloves=Twitter Dark Blue Gloves=Facebook Green Gloves=Share Noobhammer=Level 30 Red Gloves=YouTube Yang’s Sword=Unobtainable Uncommon: Katana=Unobtainable Epic: (All Alpha Season) Pool Noodle-Blue Tier 22 Green=Tier 12 Red=Tier 18 Yellow=Tier 6 (End of all Alpha Seasons) Legendary: Anchor Sword-Aqua,Blue,Light Purple,Red Ancient Axe=Unobtainable Ancient Club=S1 Tier 26 (Free Pass) Ancient Hammer=Unobtainable Ancient Skull Spear=Unobtainable Ancient Spear=S1 Tier 24 (Free Pass) Ancient Stick=Unobtainable Ancient Sword=Unobtainable Big Smasher Combat Shovel-Light Blue,Purple Cricket Bat-Aqua,Blue,Red Wood,Wood Croquet Hammer-Blue,Dark Wood,Purple,Red Wood Gravity Hammer-Blue,Gold,Gray,White Halberd-Aqua,Green,Orange,Pink Hunter Knife-Aqua Pink,Aqua,Bright Red,Dark Blue,Gold,Green,Stripes, Super Pink Jade Spear-Aqua,Blue,Gold,Green Key Dagger-Aqua,Crimson,Gold,Lime Kunai-Claws,Dark,Grid,Pink Laser Dagger-Aqua,Blue,Crimson,Gold,Light Green,Ocean,Orange,Pink,Red,Tile Light Tube Sword-Blue,Green,Orange,Pattern,Pink,Red,Striped,Yellow Mailbox-Aqua,Blue,Red,White Mallet Smasher-Blue,Gold,Light Blue,Red Military Shovel-Air,Gold,Green,Red Pike-Aqua,Blue,Dark Blue,Orange Pirate Sword-Aqua,Crimson,Dark,Gold Popsicle=Unobtainable Puzzle Sword-Blue,Dark,Pink,Yellow Razor Edge-Aqua,Blue,Crimson,Gold Shark Sword-Aqua,Blue,Deep Blue,Red Skull Sword-Aqua,Crimson,Green,Purple Spike Hammer-Aqua,Bronze,Gold,Red Spikey Sword-Aqua,Gold,Green,Purple Steampunk Sword-Blue,Gold.Green,Purple Stop Sign Sword Stick-Blue,Green,Light Blue,Red War Hammer-Aqua,Blue,Dark,Gold Mythic: Amber Cane=S1 Tier 87 (Battle Pass) Bone Knife=Unobtainable Bone Mace=Unobtainable Bone Scythe=Unobtainable Bone Sword=S1 Tier 1 (Battle Pass) Fossil Axe=Unobtainable Fossil Skull Hammer=S1 Tier 80 (Battle Pass) Fossil Skull Spear=Unobtainable Fossil Spike Club=Unobtainable Fossil Spiker=S1 Tier 16 (Battle Pass) Zombs Comm. Hammer=Refer 10 Zombs Squad Sword=Refer 5 Sprays Sprays can be used by double tapping your avatar or pressing T on PC. Uncommon:poop Airdrop Barrel Bomb Chicken=Unobtainable Coin Crown Discord=Discord Knives Rekt Shell Skull Sorry Stars Target Toxic Rare: Shark-Floaties=Alpha Season Tier 24 Tube=Alpha Season Tier 16 Water=Alpha Season Tier 10 Epic: Cave Drawing-Cow=S1 Tier 36 (Battle Pass) Friends=S1 Tier 76 (Battle Pass) Dino Fossil Skull=S1 Tier 22 (Free Pass) Palm Tree=Alpha Season Tier 20 Roar=S1 Tier 52 (Battle Pass) Rock Fossil Footprint=S1 Tier 12 (Free Pass) Rock Fossil Skull=S1 Tier 21 (Battle Pass) Sand Castle=Alpha Season Tier 4 Splash=Alpha Season Tier 28 The Wheel=S1 Tier 81 (Battle Pass) X-Bones=S1 Tier 32 (Free Pass) Legendary: Ancient Zombs Royale=S1 Tier 2 (Free Pass) Zombs Royal Space=S2 Tier 10 (Free Pass) Digging Sign=S1 Tier 66 (Battle Pass) Dino Eye=S1 Tier 15 (Battle Pass) Nut=Unobtainable Shaky Glass=S1 Tier 2 (Battle Pass) Side Ceratops=Unobtainable T-Rex=Unobtainable Mythic: Dino Peek=S1 Tier 28 (Battle Pass) Dodo Bird=Unobtainable Friendly Dino=S1 Tier 36 (Free Pass) Lava Burn=Unobtainable Meteor=S1 Tier 91 (Battle Pass) Mosquito Stone=Unobtainable Volcano=S1 Tier 100 (Battle Pass) Zombs Recruit=Refer 2 Outfits Outfits are the main cosmetic for your character, and come in 438 variants. Many of the outfits simply are recolors of one base outfit—not straying far from the original outfit albeit. All outfits are greater than or equal to the Uncommon tier of rarity. Uncommon: Art Hat-Blue,Purple,Red,Violet,Yellow Balacava-Blue,Green,Maroon,Midnight,Orange,Purple,Red,Sky,Yellow Band-Blue,Blue/Orange,Blue/Red,Green,Orange,Red,Teal,Yellow Beret-Blue,Green,Purple,Red,Teal,Yellow Bike-Blue Stripe,Blue,Cherry,Green,Grey,Lemon,Lime,Orange,Pink Stripe, Pink,Purple,Red,Yellow Brim-Black,Blue,Deep Blue,Green,Maroon,Orange,Purple,Red,Violet,White Cap-Blue,Fade Red,Green,Orange,Purple,Red,Sky,Teal,Yellow Cowboy-Blue,Brown,Green,Grey,Midnight,Olive,Orange,Purple,Red,Teal,White, White/Purple,Yellow Fancy-Black,Blue,Green,Orange,Purple,Red,Yellow Kitty-Black,Blue,Orange,Pink,Red,Sky,White Kitty Ears-Blue,Purple Ninja Headband=Unobtainable Sailor-Blue,Blush,Lilac,Peach,Pink,Purple,Tan,White,White Purp Dot Rare: Afro-Blue,Orange,Peach,Pink,Purple,Red,Sky,White Baseball-Blue,Green Blue,Grey,Grey Blue,Lime,Olive,Orange,Orange White, Purple,Red,Red White,Sky,White Red,Yellow Blue Camo-Blue,Brown,Green,Green Brown,Grey,Moss,Olive,Orange,Purple, Red,Sky,Tan Construction-Aqua,Blue,Orange,Pink,Purple,Red,Yellow Military-Blie,Green,Midnight,Orange,Pink,Sky,White,Yellow Raccoon-Brown,Dark Blue,Forest,Gray,Green,Jade,Light,Lime,Navy, Olive,Pink,Purple,Red Brown,Sky,Teal Samurai-Black,Blonde,Blue,Brown,Coral,Orange,Pink,Royal,Sky,Yellow Snow-Blue,Coral,Green,Grey,Lime,Orange,Pink,Purple,Red,Royale, Teal,White,Yellow Epic: Ankylosaur Fossil=S1 Tier 35 (Battle Pass) Braid-Black,Blonde,Blue,Brown,Lime,Orange,Purple,Red,Sky,White Carnosaur Fossil=S1 Tier 71 Ceratosaur Fossil=Unobtainable Chief Warrior=Unobtainable Cracked Egg=S1 Tier 29 (Battle Pass) Ears-Black G,Black P,Brown,Orange G,Pink,Tan,Tan G,Teal G,White G,White P Fedora-Blue,Brown,Green,Orange,Pink,Purple,Red,Teal,White,Yellow Life Guard=OG Season Tier 8 Long Hair-Black,Blonde,Blue,Brown,Green,Grey,Orange,Pink, Purple,Red,White,Yellow Pachysaurus Fossil=Unobtainable Parasaur Fossil=Unobtainable Pilot-Blue,Green,Grey,Midnight,Orange,Pink,Purple,Red,Royal,White, White R,Yellow Roach=S1 Tier 10 (Free Pass) Sabertooth Fossil=Unobtainable Santa-Blue,Brown,Green,Lime,Orange,Purple,Red,Sky,Yellow Snow Gear-Blue,Blue B,Brown,Green,Midnight,Orange,Olive,Pink,Red, Royal,Sky,Sky O,White B,White P,Yellow Stegosaur Fossil=Unobtainable Stone Fossil=S1 Tier 20 (Free Pass) Triceratops Fossil=S1 Tier 53 (Battle Pass) Turban-Blue,Lime,Pink,Purple,Red,Royal,Sky,Teal,White,Yellow Legendary: Ankylosaur=S1 Tier 46 (Battle Pass) Bowler-Blue,Burnt,Green,Orange,Pink,Red,Yellow Carnosaur=S1 Tier 77 (Battle Pass) Cave Bone Hair=S1 Tier 40 (Free Pass) Ceratosaur=Unobtainable Chief Tribal Mask=S1 Tier 45 (Free Pass) Computer-Black,Blue,Pink,Purple,White,White B,White R,Yellow Explorer Boy=S1 Tier 7 (Battle Pass) Explorer Girl=S1 Tier 19 (Battle Pass) Hatching Egg=S1 Tier 42 (Battle Pass) Helmet-Blue,Green,Orange,Purple,Red,Sky,Teal,White,Yellow Hooded Mask-Black G,Black,Blue D,Blue L,Blue,Green,Grey,Midnight, Orange,Pink Hot,Pink,Purple,Red,Teal,Violet,White,Yellow Master Huntsman=Unobtainable Mic-Blue,Cream,Cream B,Grey,Midnight,Orange,Pink,Purple,Red,Royal,Teal, White B,White R,White Y Pachysaurus=Unobtainable Parasaur=Unobtainable Robot-Blush,Burnt,Mustard,Orange,Pink,Purple,Red,Teal,White,Yellow Saber Huntsman=Unobtainable Scientist=S1 Tier 83 (Battle Pass) Stegosaur=Unobtainable Stegosaurus Spine=S1 Tier 48 (Battle Pass) Stone Horned Fossil=Unobtainable Stone Spined Fossil=Unobtainable Straw Hat-Hay,Orange,Pink,Purple,Sky,Tan,Yellow Sun Hat-Blue,Pink,Purple,Red,Sky,White,Yellow Tawny Sabertooth=Unobtainable Triceratops=S1 Tier 59 (Battle Pass) Triceratops Green=S1 Tier 48 (Free Pass) Viking-Blue,Green,Orange,Purple,Red,Teal Mythic: Ashen Sloth=Unobtainable Azuresaur=S1 Tier 96 (Battle Pass) Bone Bunches=Unobtainable Bonytail=S1 Tier 23 (Battle Pass) Cone-Blue,Lime,Oranges,Pink,Purple,Red,Sky,Teal,Yellow Dandy Pot Plant=Unobtainable Droid Scout=S2 Tier 1 (Battle Pass) Elite Huntress=Unobtainable Fancy Wolf-Gold,White Feather Hat=Unobtainable Green Bonytail=S1 Tier 65 (Battle Pass) Hairy Caveman=S1 Tier 30 (Free Pass) Huntswoman=Unobtainable Jester=Unobtainable Mammoth=S1 Tier 90 (Battle Pass) Noble Huntress=Unobtainable Octopus=OG Season Tier 26 Old School Pilot=Unobtainable Paper Bag-Blue,Lime,Orange,Pink,Purple,Red,Yellow Peek-a-Boo=S1 Tier 62 (Battle Pass) Pharaoh-Blue,Brown,Lime,Midnight,Orange,Pink,Purple,Red,Teal Plumed Raptor=Unobtainable Propeller-Black,Pink Teal,Red,Red Blue,Red Teal,Teal Ribbon-Red Roman-Blue,Blue D,Blue O,Blue R,Bronze,Gold B,Gold R,Lime,Midnight,Orange, Pink,Purple,Red,Sky,Sky D,Teal Rosy Bonytails=Unobtainable Rubysaur=S1 Tier 1 (Battle Pass) Scuba=Unobtainable Snake Squid Tribal Jungle=Unobtainable TV-Black R,Black W,Blue,Blue Orange,Brown,Green,Grey,Purple,Red,Sky Volcanic=S1 Tier 100 (Battle Pass) Whale Time=Unobtainable Wolf-Blush,Brown,Brown R,Charcoal,Gold,Grey,Lime,Orange,Pink,Pink L, Purple,Silver,Tan,White,Yellow Zombs Veteran=Refer 3 * * * * Backpacks (Updated as of 7/19/18) * Backpacks are another cosmetic type. You can equip them in the cosmetics menu. Referral Cosmetics Referral cosmetics are special cosmetics you earn from referring people to the game using a unique link.